


Your mate? Not me!

by sesshylover222



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshylover222/pseuds/sesshylover222
Summary: This is about my oc Ohara Izumo. she is a demon princess of African American and Japanese descent, she  was sent to the future as a child to be safe from an  impending war, she grows up there, but when she turns 19( human years) she ends up being sent  back in time and was given instructions that would help her save her birth family, but once she finds InuYasha and the rest of the cast including the oh so generous and caring Sesshoumaru, it seems they have a past together, and  a lot of  the history they have  she doesn't remember, including their engagement. can Sesshoumaru handle how his intended  has changed? from her personality  and vulgar language to her appearance and fighting  skills. And it seems like it will take more to win over her heart, then it did when she was a child...or will it?lol I'm sorry I suck at summaries  but hopefully you will like it... atleast a bit





	1. The Beginning

Hey i'm sorry the chapters are a bit short but they get longer later on  
I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW EXCEPT FOR OHARA IZUMO  
It all started on a Saturday morning, Ohara woke up and scratched her head and got out of bed and pulled down her oversized black t-shirt and stood up, she looked to a painting on her wall that she has had for years, it was the last reminder of her birth parents 'take every chance and drop every fear' she had searched it up online and nothing ever showed up, so she knew it was special just for her she smiled sleepily and stretched and yawned into her hand, she made a face and waved her hand in front of her face 'wheew! i need to brush my teeth' she  walked tiredly to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror, her purple eyes staring lazily at her reflection she rubbed her face and then got her face wash and washed her face and  dried it off and then  she grabbed her tooth brush and she began  to brush her teeth after she was done she walked slowly to the kitchen still feeling a bit tired 'I need to go shopping, there isn't anything in here!' she thought as she frowned she then grabbed the cheese and apple  out of the  fridge.

"cheese is life" she said as she bit into the cheese and closed her eyes savoring the cheese and Apple.  After she was done  eating she went into her room and got dressed, pulling on her black waist high skinny jeans and a white half shirt with a skull on it that exposed her upper stomach, she put on her black choker with a crescent moon and a blue gem on it. Then she put in her piercings. She has a nose ring, a tongue ring, a belly ring and three holes on both her ears and then she pulled on  her black combat  boots and combed her waist length black hair and put it in a messy bun, and she checked herself out.  
Ohara was about 18 years old she was about 5'7 with wide hips a small waist and big breasts with a round backside, and amethyst purple  colored eyes, long lashes and caramel brown skin and long legs well for her height, she had two beauty  marks one under her right eye and one above her lips, she also had two tattoos one of a crescent moon on her upper left shoulder and on her right arm that has "beautiful warrior" in Japanese characters, although she was a pretty woman  she was was far from ladylike, she was very vulgar and loud, she was a smart ass  and very sarcastic, she loved to fight and train, she wasn't very fond of make up, and she was weird sometimes, far from your average girl, but she did have good qualities, she was strong, smart, fast, brave,skilled in combat, verbally and physically and caring  and although she wasn't ladylike she got many confessions daily from men and women alike, but when she received them she denied them and became very cold to them and ignored them, Ohara was a nice person, but she didn't understand love, like why was it needed? she felt it only ruins things, especially from what she has seen it had never worked out, and she didn't want to risk being hurt, plus no one seemed up to her standards anyway. every male that approached her, was a wimp or a player. and she didn't need that, hell she didn't even know if she was straight. no one appealed to her, man or woman. Ohara went  to her room and  checked herself out one more time and locked the door and left, she went for a walk, just intending to get some sunshine but as she was walking she ran into her friends Ceecee and Toni. Ceecee was a light skinned girl she was  5'11  with glasses and green eyes with tongue piercing and curly shoulder length hair,she was the makeup queen. she had a toned body with long legs  and  a hourglass figure, it was usually hidden unless she was going out. Toni on the other hand had  a milk chocolate skin tone,she had half of her head shaved while the rest of it was curly and long she had with hazel eyes  high cheek bones, and a slender frame, with a tomboy look. you would never see her in a dress, but that doesn't mean she wasn't pretty.  
"Hey whats up?" Ohara said and hugged Ceecee  
"Hey pigeon" Ceecee said, it was a name she had been given because she was pigeon-toed, she wasn't too fond of it. Ohara glared at Ceecee  
"what did i tell you about that name?"  
Ceecee smiled sheepishly  and shrugged" it's a habit, die hard old habits" Ohara  rolled her eyes "it's 'old habits die hard' not 'die hard old habits' idiot" she smirked and walked away from her mumbling friend and approached Toni, Toni sat there quietly for a moment smoking a cigarette, then as she exhaled and blew out smoke she said  
"Hey bitch" and smiled sweetly at her, her friends were so nice and she could tell them anything, but what they didn't know was that She was a powerful demon, the daughter of  the demon lord and  Akita,  her mother a half Angel half demon woman she didn't know much but what her adopted parents told her and  also that she was  supposed to be living among the humans. 'Something seems off' she tried to ignore the feeling, but the thoughts kept  repeating in her head, they went to the park and sat on the benches, but that didn't stop her from getting lost in her thoughts while her friends chatted idly,  
"hey Ohara,  Sebastian wanted me to give you this" Ceecee said holding a envelope. Toni looked at her and snatched it and ripped it up and closed her eyes inhaling the smoke and blowing it in ceecee's face, Ceecee held her hand up waving the smoke out of her face and coughing,  then she glared at Toni  
"what the hell was that for? she ,might have given Sebastian  a chance he was cute" ceecee said slightly coughing still. Toni looked at her and glared  "what Sebastian needs to do is take his ass back under the sea, and go cockblock Ariel, he isn't needed here"  Toni said. CeeCee couldn't help but laugh  
"you are so fucking mean! he seemed like her type" she said still laughing  
Toni inhaled the cigarette once more before putting it out, she looked at Ceecee  crossed her arms and smirked "Ohara will stay a virgin all her life, she ain't ever giving up the cat"  
Ceecee raised her eyebrows suggestively and smirked "all she needs is some good meat to make that kitty purr"  
Toni smirked  "let's just hope it isn't too fishy"   
Ceecee gagged  and glared"why do you always have to make things disgusting!"  
Toni smirked while looking down at her phone, then she looked up and shrugged "it's one of my many talents"  
Ceecee opened her mouth to talk until she realized that Ohara was zoning out, Ceecee touched her shoulder and Ohara grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Ceecee winced in pain  
"ow! pigeon! let go! what's wrong with you?" Ceecee half yelled, Ohara realized that it was her, and she let go and apologized  
"i'm sorry Ceecee, i wasn't paying attention and you know.." she trailed off looking off into the forest trail  
"Are you ok Ohara?" Ceecee said Ohara looked her way  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, hey I'm going to continue my walk I'll see you later" Ceecee and Toni looked towards each other than at her suspiciously.  
"Ok see ya" Toni said  
"Bye pigeon" Ceecee waved, Ohara waved back and smiled. Toni  and Ceecee looked at eachother  
"do you think she is ok?" ceecee said nervously  
toni looked off in her direction kinda worried  and said shrugged "i'm not the brightest person but.." she said quietly " i hope so.." as they watched her continue down the trail. as Ohara continued walking on the  trail in the forest, she made it to a open area with  no grass or dirt but trees surrounding it. she stopped as  she noticed something strange.  
'was this always here?' she thought as she bent down to touch it, then the ground started  to tremble under her hands just a it for it to be noticeable, she quickly stood up and looked around. ready to battle  
Then the wind started blowing all around her, and she looked around as she heard a man's voice.  
"Ohara! can you hear me?" he said  
"what the fuck? Who is out there?" she was in her  fighting stance ready to kick someone's ass, when she heard.  
"You are needed immediately, go to them, go to them NOW!"   her eyes widened  
"who???"  
the voice spoke again " they will reveal your past and help you find your parents"  
Ohara's faced seem shocked and then angry  her voice trembled with anger "M-my parents? what is wrong with you! you sick bastard! what do you know??" her anger growing ready to rip out someone's throat, she looked around. the voice spoke again and when it did, she almost cried   
"take every chance, drop every fear." she looked down sadness in her face, she knew what that meant, that was the last thing her birth parents had left  her adoptive family for her, that painting was always the first thing she looked at, she whispered to him  
"Ok... let's go" she walked forward 'its not like i have anything to lose' she would never know how wrong she was  
and then there was a bright light and she disappeared into the light... 

 

 

What do you guys think?? please tell me your thoughts so far!


	2. Meeting Yuko and Jian

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA JUST MY CHARACTER OHARA IZUMO  
Ohara awoke in a field of grass 'fuck! my head hurts' she thought she tried to stand, but her head was pounding, it was throbbing with pain,  she fell to her knees  in the grass "Damn it, it feels like i took 18 shots of tequila  in less than 4 minutes. then got on a mechanical bull and  fell and hit my head and got on a roller coaster, and took 6 more shots of vodka and stage dived off of a car." then man was about 10 feet in front of her and was shocked " how do you know what that feels like? nevermind i don't think i really want to know.. some questions aren't meant to be answered.."   
ohara was feeling a little better, so she sat indian style and  held her head "that's how i celebrated my 18th birthday"   
the man  looked more shocked than before " how are you not dead?!?"   
ohara then realzied her situation "Where am I?" she said as she got up again but slowly. she then looked at two men in front of her. the first  man was wearing  a yellow and green yukata with shoulder length  white and  crystal blue eyes, and was clearly japanese. the second man was wearing some clothes that i had seen in chinese movies  a couple of times. and he had long black hair in a high ponytail with green eyes that looked almost like cat's 'very odd appearances' she thought as she looked at them 'eh i've seen stranger things...'  
"You are needed here Ohara" the man with  white hair said she stared at him with her head to the side.  
"Me?" she said as she pointed at her face.  
 he sighed "Yes you, you are needed here, you were born here and was taken from your time and brought to the future. Now you must return here. Do you understand now?" He said. She continued looking at him but with a bored expression  
"No i don't, you are fucking crazy" He glared at her starting to get angry.  
"What don't you get! You are needed in the time, this is your original time you incompetent woman"   
the other man, he seemed very catious and he  tapped the white haired man and spoke for the first time "yuko you should stay calm.." and he whispered "what  would the council say" the white haired man stiffened. She smirked, taking advantage of the situation.

"Naw i Still don't get it, why are you getting mad  at me anyway, is this your first day on the job?  even i know you aren't supposed to do it like that. I can tell you are no good at this. Even I can tell you are supposed to be calm and respectful when explaining this to me. "  The white haired bastard was irritated.  
"if you know so much, how would you do it?" he said with his arms crossed. she smirked  
"i thought you'd never ask..." she took a deep  breath and walked calmly up to him her whole face was relaxed, like she was  talking to herself, she got on one knee and grabbed his hand, and kissed it.  
"my lady, i sincerely  apologize for my   surprising you with my sudden appearance, but the council needed your assistance, we are devoted  to you and your family. but there has been a sudden occurrence in the lands, and we would be honored if you would lend us a hand. we will provide you with what ever is needed. take sometime to think it through. i will be here at your beck and call waiting for your answer." she stood up and bowed  and  smirked  
"that's how it should be done!" she crossed her arms and pointed her nose up  He was shocked but he regained his composure, he scoffed and turned his head "you wish that would happen, that was t-" he was cut of by  cat eyes   
"wonderful! just wonderful!! i loved it!" he said clapping and amazement and surprise written across his face.  
Ohara smiled  and bowed "thank you! thank you! i am here all week!" the cat eye man smiled and grabbed her hands and got on his knees " please my lady, let me repair the damage my partner has done" ohara was suprised but she smirked suddenly 'i kind of like cat eyes here' and she looked up at the white haired bastard and smirked smugly and then she turned her attention back to cat eyes that was kneeled before her, she pulled her hands from his and she patted his head. "you may rise" she said. he slowly stood up and bowed his head "we come bearing a message" she waved her hand nonchalantly "you may speak" she was trying to stifle her laughter, and the white haired bastard glared "you are enjoying this" she smiled   
"i truly am!" she then burst out laughing, WHB(white haired bastard) then pulled cat eyes next to him and turned to him "you are truly an imbecile Jian"  
Jian smiled sheepishly"  Yuko i just wanted to show respect to the lady of the lands" he said with his hand over his heart and his eyes closed  
WHB  face started to flush, he was getting angry his hands were balled up into fists at his side and he half yelled "she isn't the lady of the lands yet! not until she completes the task!" he suddenly quieted himself knowing she would ask follow up questions, they both looked her way  
but once again she was lost in thought her emotions showing on her face  
'jian? so he is chinese....' she then looked at the bastard named "yuko"  and frowned 'ughh! yuko, it's really doesn't fit him, cocky bastard' ohara thought as her face twisted into a grimace..  
she then noticed they were staring at her expectantly "what?"  
Jian looked at her with a nervous expression "we do need you to do a task"  
ohara looked back and forth between them waiting, tapping her feet impatiently waiting for someone to say something "ANDDD? what is it??" she said holding her hands up  
Yuko cleared his throat,still very  hesistant 'how am i supposed to tell her she is in an arranged engagement, that can't be broken, unless she wants to lose her inheritance?!?! she will go on a rampage!! think THINK!' before he could voice his thoughts, Ohara snapped  
 " you know what fuck it, i'm leaving" she said waving her hand and walking away  
Yuko  ran  in front  of her and waved his hands wildly "wait! why?"  
"Because I want to, I'm leaving, goodbye. " He stood with his mouth agape. Then he called out to her in a hurry.  
"Wait! Please come back" He sighed she smirked still smiling with her back turned.  
"Oh? Are you going to tell me.. Oh and apologize"  
"For what!?" He gritted out.  
"I guess I'll keep going then." She started walking again Jian grabbed Yuko   and whispered threats into his ear, there is a side of Jian that shouldn't be seen, yuko gulped and ran behind her  
"Wait! I'm sorry for insulting you, will you listen now?" He pleaded. She turned HER head, smiled brightly and clapped her hand together.  
"Sure I'll take the time to listen .. we didn't get a proper introduction. your names are?" He sighed and put his hands to his head shaking it disapprovingly.  
"It's Yuko" She smiled and "you.."she pointed  at Jian "what's your name?"  
"Nice to meet you! Now talk to me Yuko, what's happening and what do I need to do?" She said determined.  
"Simple all you must do is find Inuyasha an Sesshomaru..." He trailed off.  
"Find these guys, then what?" She said getting impatient. He looked away from her.  
"Just find them and they will tell you about your past, this will help you on your travels"  ohara grabbed his arm as she spoke   
"Yuko where am i though, how will i know where to go?? jeez tell me something??" yuko looked at her and sighed. "you are over 500 years in the past a-" Her eyes widened "what?!? i'm where!?"  
yuko glared at her "will you let me finish!!??.."  she was caught off guard by his outburst, he  then cleared his throat " as i was saying you are 500 years in the past, where demons roam.." she saw her open her mouth he put his hands up and continued to speak  "AND .. and the humans are aware of them all though they try to kill them.." she opened her mouth again only to get his hand again "Only if they are a threat to them, as in they try to kill them" he finished   
ohara opened her mouth in understanding  " so this inu-yasha and sheesh-omaru? are they human or demon?" he sighed  and rubbed his face   
"their names are pronouced 'INU-YASHA' and 'SE-SSHO-MARU' and yes they are demons, and you may not be recognized by them" she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and pulled it off,as her markings appeared on her skin.her eyes became a brighter purple almost like a dark pink. she had a purple  crescent moon on her head,  and  black stripes on each of  her eye lids and one on each side of her face. her ears became pointed and she grew fangs and  sharp black claws,her hair was stripped with silver streaks through it. she looked at yuko and jian "are you sure this is safe?" jian smiled brightly and nodded "of course it is!" yuko walked away "and if anything happens you can protect yourself, correct? if you are in serious discomfort we can find you"  
"wait! what? you arent coming???" she asked sorta panicked  
yuko looked back "of course not.." he smirked "are you scared?" ohara growled "no i just thought that i could get more help.." she trailed off. he sat on a blue  cloud with Jian, jian looked as if he was about to cry. and yuko dropped a bag." this should help you with your travels, farewell" he said as he smiled  brightly and  waved  
"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME MORE!? YUKO! JIAN!" She said then yuko and JIan  disappeared leaving her in the forest. 'that Asshole, he seemed happy to leave' she cursed mentally, she walked over to the bag and looked through it. It contained a black and red skin tight jump suit with spikes, and a little  blue nekomata with light blue almost silver eyes and three tails she had white stripes on her tails and a stripe that looked like a lighting bolt  on her head, she was inside with a note inside saying 'Her name is Kimmi she is a close friend of yours' she looked around and got undressed  put her clothes in the bag, and  she put  on the jumpsuit 'Damn its a little snug!' then she added her armor She breathed in and out slowly, getting used to the feeling and then she pulled her hair in a high ponytail and then she picked up kimmi and put her on her shoulder  
"Okay Kimmi lets go find these guys!" She got a little mew in response. Then she started her travels walking north.  
*******************************************************************************************

In a different area a little far north was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the gang. "Kagome! When are you going to fix dinner?" inuyasha yelled   
 Kagome looked back at him and sighed.  
"Soon Inuyasha we are still setting up camp"  
Mirouku and Sango were idly chatting  
 until Inuyasha yelled out "Come on wrench! I'm hungry!" She got angry, then she smiled.  
"you know what Inuyasha.."  
"what?" He said glaring at her  sango knew where this was going she cringed when she saw kagomes smile. her smile was full of evil intent.  
"SIT BOY!" Miroku shook his head as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.  
"it seems he will never learn" said Miroku as his hand inched towards Sango's behind  she blushed  angrily and hit him in the head hard she stood up and pointed at him  
"And neither will you pervert!" She said as she walked away. miroku rubbed his head and smiled sheepishily  
"im sorry my dear sango but you are just so beautiful" He said  as he got up to  follow her.   
On the other side of the campsite Sesshomaru was  relaxing, well as much as he did, he was  leaning against a tree running  his claws through his hair, he  softly inhaled  As he watched Rin play with Jaken. sesshomaru quickly stood up as  he smelled something in the air his eyes widened slightly 'This scent ..it couldn't be her'  
NEKOMATA: (cat youkai)  
JIAN :(Man of strength)  
YUKO: 'YU' : (excellence, superiority, gentleness) 'KO': (child)


	3. Chapter 3

Alright you guys I've been busy just found out my best friend died but I'll still try to update as frequently as possible this chapter might be a little short ok? Anyway you know I don't OWN Inuyasha all that good stuff

On with the story...

Ohara was walking with Kimmi when she picked up a scent 'this scent I don't know who it is but it smells...familiar?' Kimmi transformed into a bigger cat like creature and nodded for her to climb up "Wow i did not know you could do that!" She climbed on and patted the side of her belly "fucking awesome!" kimmi then took off into the sky and they began following the scent. They flew for a couple of hours before kimmi got tired so they ended up stopping and making camp. Kimmi went to the river to get a drink while ohara caught some fish. Then she began making the fire, fried up the fish, and fed some to Kimmi before eating some herself. Then ohara curled up next to kimmi, getting lost in her soft fur. kimmi was half awake making sure to listen out for things in the area around them. kimmi listened to ohara's breathing even out as she fell asleep next to her. ohara went to sleep dreaming about some guy with shoulder length silver hair and a deep voice, he called out to her in her dreams 'Ohara'

 

 

************ THE NEXT MORNING WITH INUYASHA AND THE GANG**********************

In another part of the forest Sesshomaru and Inuyasha where arguing. "To find naraku and get to the shards we need to go this way, You Damn bastard!" Inuyasha spat out angrily, glaring at his brother, Sesshomaru did not seem fazed he flipped his hair behind his shoulder and stared boredly at his half brother

"I sense Naraku over here" sesshomaru said pointing a sharp clawed finger in the west. inuyasha balled up his fist and raised it towards his half brother's face " you asshole kagome said it was this way!!" inuyasha said pointing his clawed finger to the east sesshomaru scoffed and walked up to kagome, and leaned down to her level and took in her features ." halfbreed are you implying that this human, actually that ANY human's senses are better than someone as powerful as myself? a full demon. the miko can barely sense a shard of the shikon jewel, so what makes you think she can sense a demonic aura." kagome had began to doubt herself from sesshomaru's harsh critizism . kagome grabbed inuyasha's sleeve " maybe we should follow sesshomaru... as much as I hate to admit it, he could be right" inuyasha sighed he snatched his arm away from her and walked off in the direction sesshomaru said to go. the rest of the group followed behind. sesshomaru was amused and disgusted at the same time " incompetent half breed" sesshomaru said lowly. inuyasha growled and turned to sesshomaru "say it again! I dare you!"

kagome sighed and grabbed inuyasha " stop instigating inuyasha jeez!" inuyasha looked flabbergasted " w-wh-what! it's him!"Sesshomaru looked off into the distance, he had lied. He didn't sense Naraku, he wanted to follow that scent to make sure it was HER. they started traveling west where "narauk's " scent was the strongest. sesshomaru continuously provoked inuyasha as a source of entertainment. they continued on until the sun began to set, inuyasha barely able to contain his anger. he ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath "yo sesshomaru! are we any closer?? we have been walking all day!" sesshomaru walked right past him "silence halfbreed" inuyasha was fuming, his face was red with anger as he growled at his half brother and released a string of curse words. shippo watched inuyasha's entertaing display with sesshomaru while perched on miroku's shoulder he leaned over to miroku's ear still watching them he whispered "i guess inuyasha knows how kagome feels when we have to travel all day without rest." miroku looked at inuyasha " I don't believe master inuyasha is upset about the traveling in itself, but more about not reaching naraku yet" shippo closed his eyes and scratched the side of his head in slight annoyance " yeah that seems like a better explanation then him actuall-" inuyasha snapped his head in miroku's and shippo's direction "SHUT UP! WILL YA?!" sesshomaru ignored his younger brother's presence and inhaled trying to pinpoint her scent 'her scent...... it seems so far but near as well' he turned to inuyasha " is it really necessary for you to make such a commotion?"

"if ya would answer my questions, then we wouldn't have to deal with this!" inuyasha half yelled glaring at his brother

 

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother smugly, making Inuyasha growl at him

"That's it you bastard!" He drew his sword ready to fight with his half brother. Just as he did a demoness with black hair and purple eyes riding in on a cat demon landed on the ground. sesshomaru was surprised, how hadn't he noticed her arrival Everyone stopped and stared. ohara walked forward and raised her hand up in a 'hello' like gesture "yo" ohara said nonchalantly. sesshomaru stared at her taking in her different appearance 'she has really filled out since the last time I spoke with her' sesshomaru thought back to the once small and skinny child, he remembered her hair it never grew beyond her neck, she would always cut it she hated for it to grow. she was often mistaken for a male, but to him that's what made her unique. sesshomaru looked at her up and down once more 'she would get many suitors now' he frowned as he looked at the different metals in her face.

ohara narrowed her eyes at the tall bastard who hadn't looked away yet 'what the fuck is so interesting to look at?? jeez' she cleared her throat and put on a forced smile looking at the strange group of people.

"Hey! I'm looking for some people can you help me? Se-sho-mah-ru? and E-nu-yah-sha?" She said with confusion. Sesshomaru eyes widened. 'It is her' Sesshomaru awed.

"it seems you have returned ohara" sesshomaru said softly

"ummm do I know you?" She asked in confusion. He was hurt by what she said and everyone was shocked to see Sesshomaru look so concerned about a woman. Yet they just watched quietly.

"do you not remember this sesshomaru?" he asked

she knitted her brows in confusion thrown off by the way he referred to himself in third person " ummm was I supposed to?"

"You are my intended." He said as if she didn't just hurt him by her last comment. Ohara was confused. 'He doesn't mean what I think he means right?' She thought.

"Intended what?" she said nervously He looked at he, staring deeply into her eyes.

a man with monks clothing and beads around his hands smirked and crossed then his arms and put his hand under his chin in a thinking position and smirked smugly "I believe you know what he means" ohara glared at this "monk" he eased over to a woman in an outfit somewhat similar to hers with a bomerrang, he was weird, he made her feel uncomfortable, she grew irritated with him interfering "who asked you? you seem to be getting some kind of sick pleasure out of this like a, like a-" a loud slap resonated through the clearing "PERVERT!" ohara looked at the woman who was blushing angrily as she walked away and the "monk" who was holding his cheek smiling "it was well worth it" the monk said

ohara stared at him flatly "yup ...that's the word I was looking for, anyway..." she said as she turned her attention back to tall guy who irritated her more and more every minute. "what were you saying fluffy" inuyasha snickered in the back, sesshomaru snapped his head in his half brother's direction and gave him an icy glare, and inuyasha covered up the laugh with a cough. he looked at her once again and said

" my intended Mate"

'Oh fuck me... ' she exclaimed in her head

Ohara looks shocked, creeped out...no disgusted is the word. "Me intended to be your wife?" Sesshomaru walked closer to her, and she got in the defensive mode.

"Intended Mate. " Sesshomaru stressed out.

Ohara rolled her eyes " it's the same fucking thing! I still have to be with you!" ohara pointed at him " No way no way NO WAY!" Out of everyone else who was just quietly staring, inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Haha no way! I guess you're not that irresistible after all! This chick doesn't even want you!" He fell to ground laughing and crying almost. Sesshomaru was becoming infuriated.

"Silence halfbreed!" Yet inuyasha continued to laugh to spite him. Bad blood between the two compelling him to.

"No fucking way! The great demon lord has gotten turned down!" Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and was about to slice his head right off, as soon as the sword was coming down ohara blocked it with her twin black and red swords.

"Where did that sword come from it? She moved so fast!" Kagome said

"I think they came from her arms. " Sango said and ohara grunted in response.

"I don't think you want to do that ok?" Sesshomaru growled and pushed harder on her swords.

"learn your place woman" Ohara was getting pissed she stared hard into his eyes and he stared back at that point she saw herself as a child walking with this man then him picking her up on his back. her eyes widened 'What the fuck? Why am I seeing him?' She wondered. Then she pushed with all her might on the sword and jumped high into the trees leaving behind this guy who she apparently had history with ...


End file.
